Sons of Turles
by The Cloak
Summary: Two Saiyan brothers, stranded after their father's death, struggle in a secret life on Earth. Gohan discovers them and unfolds a disastrous chain of events. Can Earth survive the wrath of a new Saiyan warrior? Set during the Majin Buu arc.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A pair of boys stared silently ahead of them, marching beside each other through the desert. Exactly two paces behind their father - their legs swung forward and backward as a synchronized pair.

"Look in his eyes, boys." their father stopped beside a burnt corpse, and placed his foot across the dead man's chest. "This is what happens to people who cross us. A Saiyan never backs down from a fight, understand?"

The boys nodded in agreement. One was a head taller than the other, but they both shared the dark skin and unruly black hair of their father.

A pair of their father's soldiers swooped down beside them. Blood stained their armor, but they didn't appear to have suffered any injuries. The boys were glad. Father had been losing lots of soldiers lately, and the children didn't like him very much at all when he was angry.

"We killed all the stragglers, boss." The soldier said. "Are you gonna wipe this place out?"

"What a stupid question." Father grumbled.

The boys trailed behind their father as he flew into the sky, high above the domed building they'd been standing beside. The soldiers followed behind the trio as their father raised his hand above his head and bright purple wisps of energy whisked through the sky above them. The lights gathered in his hand and in a searing flash, the building beneath them erupted into a pile of wood and bricks.

"Soon, the tyrant Frieza's army will belong to me." Their father raised his head and began to speak as dozens of his soldiers gathered around him in the air. "And then, we're going to take them all to his homeworld, and wipe out the whole royal family! We will have our justice!"

One of the soldiers broke forward from the group and handed their father an unusual fruit. It was a dark shade of red and looked so ripe that it was nearly bursting its skin.

"And this is the first step to it all." He said longingly, gazing at the fruit with wide eyes, as if it had put him in a trance.

Turning away from his soldiers, he stared down at his two sons. They stared back at him silently, awaiting his instruction as they had been taught.

"Look to the ground, boys." Their father said in a calm and solemn tone. "What do you see?"

The boys eye's shifted downward. Several buildings lay broken and rays of energy had scorched paths of ashes across the fields of tall grass surrounding them. The former inhabitants, a race of short, stout creatures with pale skin had been eliminated and stacked in a pile beside the wreckage.

The boy's father looked his sons in the eyes.

"You are Saiyans." He told them. "Never forget that you're better than they are."

Chapter 1

15 years later

Kale bounded through the shop window, glass shattering around him. The sharp glass edges scraped harmlessly against his rock hard skin. With a brief pause to check his surroundings, he darted down the busy street, bags of stolen food filling his arms. He ran fast enough that none of the passerby could see him, and he was nothing but a strange, rough breeze brushing past them on the sidewalk.

He'd nearly reached the border where the streets ended and the forest began when he heard a loud thunderclap overhead. A man appeared in front of him, wearing a bandana and sunglasses to cover his face. Kale had run into him many times before. He called himself "the Great Saiyaman" and thought he was some kind of crime fighter.

"This is your last warning." The masked man said. "I don't want to resort to force."

Kale really hated this guy. What right did he have to act like some kind of super policeman? If it wasn't for him, there would be no one who could stand against Kale's strength. They'd fought each other on several occasions and the young Saiyan warrior was surprised to find out that there actually were people on Earth with power similar to his. He was judging by the name that this man was a Saiyan like himself, and the thought of one of his own kind defending a city of weaklings made him uncomfortable.

Kale dashed past the hero. He noticed that the man didn't react to him very effectively. Despite his speed and power, chasing human criminals must have dulled his instincts. He was pursuing Kale and gaining on him quickly, as they tore through the forest at blinding speed. He had to act now or he was sure to be caught this time.

He stopped abruptly, twisting around and throwing a kick at the hero's masked face. He connected and sent him hurtling into a wide tree and knocking it to the ground with a sharp crack. Throwing his bags of stolen food to the ground, he swooped down on him with the speed of a falcon chasing its prey. Grasping the front of the man's shirt in one hand, Kale pooled his ki into the other. The crackling energy that travelled through his veins began to flow into his other hand and a glaring bright orb of power hung over his palm.

Another thunderclap echoed through the sky.

Kale's older brother flew down to him, quickly taking hold of his wrist.

"What are you doing, dumbass?" His brother, Orka, scolded him. "You're gonna set the whole forest on fire."

"Don't interrupt me when I'm taking care of our problems." He replied to his brother rudely.

"I already told you we're not going to kill this guy." Orka argued back.

"You have no right to tell me anything." Kale fumed.

While Kale had shifted focus to his brother's arrival, the hero suddenly thrust out his arms, grabbing onto him and throwing him hurtling into the sky. Kale spiraled helplessly into the air. The hero flew beside him and took hold of him by his shirt.

"You're a Saiyan too, aren't you?" The masked man asked seriously. "How did you end up on Earth?"

Kale was rescued by his elder brother flying behind the man and sending a hard chop into his neck. The hero plummeted down and the ground shook when he slammed into it.

"He'll be out for a couple minutes. Grab your food and get back home." Orka said, flying away after carrying Kale to the ground.

He sighed in frustration and began running through the forest again. He quickly made it back to the cave where his brother and him lived. His brother didn't say anything when he passed him sitting outside the cave. Kale was glad. He was both angry that Orka had stopped him from finishing the man off, and embarrassed that he'd had to be rescued by his brother. For some reason, Kale had never been able to fly. His brother spent countless hours trying to educate him when they were younger, but the lessons never helped him at all.

The sun was beginning to fall in the sky, so Kale sat down and leaned his back against a piece of the cave wall he had smoothed out with his ki energy. He should have killed that guy. His father would have killed him. They stole to survive and he was determined to stop them. He was an obstacle in their path. He'd thought these things to himself many times - but still, he had never killed. Why did he hesitate?

He closed his eyes and hoped for a dreamless night. Whenever he did dream, he only had nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What were you thinking yesterday?" Orka spouted to his brother. "We're going to be discovered at this rate!"

Kale sighed and turned to face his brother. They had been at odds with each other for the past couple years. Though they'd once been inseparable, living in hiding on the Earth had taken its toll on them. As Kale had grown from a child into a teenager, his faith in his elder brother's ideas had wilted.

"Why are we hiding in the first place, brother?" Kale asked him. "This planet is swarmed with life forms that have less than a fraction of our power. What do we have to fear from them?"

"You know as well as I that there is another Saiyan on this planet. If he knew Father had come with two children, I'm sure he'd kill us too."

"I'm stronger than he is, brother." Kale said. "I know you think that you were rescuing me last time, but I had everything under control."

"We're not going to kill the people of this planet, Kale." Orka said, looking his brother in the eyes. Though Orka was twenty years old and his brother was only sixteen, Kale's adolescent growth spurt had brought him to an even height with him. "Our father was wrong. We have no right to be here."

"Well, right or not, we _are_ here - and there's no reason for people like us to live the way we do. Hiding in this cave, stealing to eat, looking over our shoulder all the time, I'm sick of all of it!" Kale broke into a shout on his last statement, then spun his back on his brother and began walking away from the cave. "This is it, Orka. You're on your own."

Kale left the cave and was surprised that he wasn't pursued by his brother. This was far from the first time this had happened, and Orka had chased him and talked him out of it every time. It made his heart sink, just a little, that those days were over. He shook the negative thoughts out of his head - he had plans to make if he wanted to fulfill his father's plans. This planet would belong to him, just as his father had intended.

After hours of walking, he'd nearly reached the city once more. He could've sprinted there in minutes, but he still needed to think of what his next move would be. What would his father have done? He could eliminate all the authority figures - though it might be best to find the Saiyan that had killed his father first and get him out of the way. That would have to come eventually if he wanted to rule this world.

Kale looked out to the border between the forest and the city. Just when he raised his eyes, a blinding flash erupted in front of him. Kale shook his head violently, but the blindness wouldn't leave him. Slowly, he regained his vision and he saw a short man standing before him. His skin was the same color as the lavender flowers that grew in this forest and his hair formed a sharp, stark white mohawk atop his head.

"Hello Kale." He stated. His tone was formal, but very friendly. Kale hated it and immediately distrusted him. "I am the Supreme Kai, ruler of this quadrant of the galaxy, and I have come to warn you of an impending calamity."

"Uh-huh. Sure." Kale replied dismissively, and pushed his power out in an aura like a flame around his body. If this "Supreme Kai" could measure power on his own, then this act should be enough to intimidate him.

The purple stranger didn't flinch.

"Yes, I'm aware that you are one of the strongest beings on this planet." Kai said, studying him with bright eyes. "That's why I've come to warn you of the presence of the wizard Babidi on this planet. He wishes to-"

Kale interrupted him with a quick charge forward, throwing a fist towards him. The Kai avoided the attack at the last second along with the flurry of strikes Kale sent after.

"You know I've been watching you for a while. I predicted you'd respond like this." Kai stated, a smirk of amusement gracing his lips. He continued to speak as Kale continued launching punches and kicks at him. He was always just out of reach. "Fine. A simple request then. Come to the martial arts tournament that will be held in two days. The Saiyan you're searching for will be there. Perhaps we can work out an arrangement there."

Another flash lit up the forest and this time, when Kale recovered, he was alone. He sighed in frustration. All this power - the power to crush boulders and run faster than even the wind - and still he had found no honor in victorious combat. This was all his brother's fault. His simple, peaceful ways were not the ways of a Saiyan. Kale was a fool for not taking control of this planet long ago.

He had decided. The martial arts tournament. He would kill the man who murdered his father - and the Earth would be his.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*Gohan*

"Are you sure we should be here?" Gohan asks, not for the first time today, as he sits beside Videl and the others in the waiting room of the World Martial Arts Tournament.

"Of course! Isn't this some kind of 'Z Fighter' tradition or something?" Videl spouts excitedly.

"You really sure you count as a Z Fighter?" Gohan chides her teasingly.

"Hey, you guys need me. I even beat Yamcha the other day!"

"We were sparring!" Yamcha was sitting in a recliner on the other side of the room, but was still quick to respond.

Gohan breathes deeply and lets outs a sigh. As much as he appreciates his family tradition, it just doesn't sit right with him to leave the business he'd started with the young Saiyan from a few days ago unresolved. He was a thief, living in hiding for some reason, but he had the strength to crush the city if the mood ever struck him. A second person had attacked him as well, knocking him out from behind. He remembers when his father had discovered two Saiyans on Earth, when Vegeta had come, and a chill runs down his spine. He had been young then, but he was old enough to realize that they had almost lost the world to their cruelty.

"Hey, you listening to me?" A sharp tone in his girlfriend's voice snaps him away from his contemplation.

"Sorry, what was that?" He answers sheepishly.

"You're such a spaz sometimes." She says it harshly, but Gohan knows she's just teasing him. "I was just reminding you about the time you explained the history of this tournament with your family and friends for over an hour."

"Right, right." He responds, rising from his seat. "Hey, I'm just gonna go look around a little more, alright?"

"What? Look around? For that kid from before? Gohan, it can wait." She scolds him, crossing her arms.

"You can call me when my turn comes up. If I haven't found anything, I'll be back in a flash."

"You promised your little brother you'd watch his first fight." She continues. She shoots him a look with daggers in her eyes. "You'll really disappoint him if you miss it."

"I'll be back before then. I just can't stand not trying." Gohan explains.

"You've been looking for him for the past two days, you _have_ tried. Just don't go. It can wait until the end of the tournament." An edge had crept into her voice and Gohan recognizes the warning signs that she's getting frustrated with him. She'd crossed her arms and her feet couldn't stay still, bouncing slightly beneath the bench they were sitting on.

"Videl, this could be _incredibly_ important." He says, adding a stern tone to his voice even though he knew it was probably a bad idea. "Stay here and keep an eye out, I have to go."

He doesn't have time to find out just how bad an idea it is, because he bolts out the door a second later. As he steps outside, he hits the button on his watch that makes his Saiyaman suit appear over his clothes. Bulma had invented for him and it was probably the most useful thing he owned. A pang of guilt hits him for leaving Videl behind, but he refused to sit and wait while the world could be in danger. These people were too dangerous for her to tag along. Memories flood in of the last time he saw his father. When Goku died, Gohan felt like he had inherited the protection of the Earth. Videl's feelings meant everything to him, but there were responsibilities that only he could handle in his father's absence, responsbilities bigger than the two of them. Once her temper cooled off, he was sure she would understand.

* * *

*Videl*

Videl just could not understand her boyfriend _at all_ sometimes. She rises from her seat, fuming at his abandonment, and is completely prepared to chase after him when she hears Goten's voice behind her.

"Videl! Have you seen my brother?" The child asks, looking around the room with his wide, excited eyes. "He owes me an ice cream and the truck just stopped outside."

She sighs. If she took off after Gohan, nobody would be here to look after Goten. God knows she didn't trust Yamcha to babysit him and everyone else was training intently. It was his first tournament ever and despite the fact that he was almost certainly stronger than any strangers, he'd been nervous as a hyperactive chihuahua all day long. She shakes her head and grabs Goten's hand. She knew Gohan could take care of himself.

"Let's get some ice cream, kid." She blurts out abruptly. She wishes it had come out a bit kinder and sweeter, but this was new territory for her, being an only child, and Goten is too excited to notice anyway.

After they collect the ice cream, Goten is bouncing off the walls, pointing at the other young fighters and shouting things like "I wanna fight that guy!" or "He looks scary!". Videl tries to keep him reined in because he didn't seem to realize that pointing and shouting at people was generally a pretty rude thing to do. If he offended someone and they tried to fight him, Goten could hurt them pretty badly on accident, and preventing that from happening gives Videl an effective distraction from her frustration with Gohan.

"Hey Videl, where's my brother?" Goten asks out of the blue.

Videl puts on her best innocent act. "C'mon kid, am I not fun enough for ya?" She questions back, then reaches out to ruffle his hair before second-guessing herself and lowering it back to her side. _God, I'm bad at this!_ She scolds herself.

"Do you know? Tell me!" Goten pouts, stomping his foot down.

For a moment, Videl remembers that that foot could probably level her house, but shakes it out of her head. Goten was a good kid, he wouldn't hurt a fly. Probably.

"Look, he's busy alright? Hero stuff. You know how your brother gets." She admits.

"What?" Goten shouts. "He said he'd be here to watch me fight! He promised!"

"Umm, look, I'm sure he'll be back in time, don't worry!" Videl reassures him. _He'd better be!_ She adds in the back of her mind.

"No! He promised! I'm going to find him right now!" Tears had begun collecting in his eyes which he angrily wiped away.

Before Videl could grab him, or yell 'Stop!', or react at all, Goten's power had flared and he'd burst into the sky, leaving small craters in the ground where his small feet had been planted.

 _Awww goddammit!_ Videl seethed. It was starting to look like they'd all miss the tournament today. Flight didn't come to her as naturally as Goten, so after some hard focus and a couple false starts, she managed to push herself into the air. From there, staying afloat was much easier, but she still had no idea how to find Goten. Her best bet was probably finding Gohan and searching for his brother together. She took off, hoping that at some point today, something might actually work the way it was supposed to.

* * *

*Kale*

Kale's hands were shaking. He swore and balled them into fists, but he couldn't stop them. He had no idea what the full extent of the Saiyan's power was that he was hunting. His brother had caught him off guard and knocked him out before, but he was smart enough to know that didn't mean that's how things would go in a straight fight. Taking a deep breath, he tried again to steel his nerves, to be the warrior his father had taught him to be, and stepped out of the sidelines towards his goal.

The World Martial Arts Tournament.


End file.
